1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a data analysis system and method. It more particularly relates to a data analysis system and method, which may be used in confined areas of facilities such as amusement parks, theme parks, large retail stores, ships, casinos and others.
2. Background Art
There is no admission that any of the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Large confined areas of facilities, such as amusement parks, theme parks, large retail stores, casinos, ships, and others, invite people to enter their facility for acquiring various goods and/or services. When the goods and/or services are distributed throughout a large confined area, the patrons typically wander either purposefully or randomly throughout the facility while determining which goods and/or services are to be procured.
It would be desirable to help facilitate the use of the facility while the patrons are present within the confined area of the facility.